Return to the Past
by MsSleepy876
Summary: Serena, Darien, and the scouts meet members of the Lunar Court from their past. Add a resurgence by Beryl and you have an interesting story. Does not follow original story lines. Have hit a bit of a writers block, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'It has been so long since my lunar royal court and that of my sister's, Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon, have been together. I still remember when my mother Queen Serenity sent my court and I to Earth to aid King Parry and Queen Gaia during Queen Beryl's attack. Only it was too late, Beryl had captured Earth's capital and taken Crown Prince Endymion's Royal Guard captive. Mother oversaw the battle on the Moon, my brother Prince Apollo of the Sun and Moon, my fiancé Prince Enterrion of the Earth and I returned to the Moon safely but even there it was too late. The final battle was engulfing the palace. It was too late once I found Mother, Serenity and Endymion had already died at Beryl's hands. I remember striking out at Beryl and feeling an immense pain. I saw Enterrion and Apollo fall first and then I was looking up at my Mother. I saw in her eyes the anger, sorrow and rage that would be needed to use do what she did to send her children and their courts into the future. Somehow, the memories of Paul (my brother), Terry (my love of 2 lifetimes) and I were not erased as we discovered the others had been. The three of us agree that our guess is that in dying so closely to mother that somehow our memories were preserved. I truly miss them all, we shared so much with them as our friends, and I miss my cousin Minuet so much she was my close confidant. I miss the security and peace surrounded my life back then. All I can now do is pray that I can support and aid Serenity in this final fight as I sense Beryl's return once again. Paul, Terry, and I were unable to help the first time that Beryl returned but now we are ready. Paul's been training with the Sun Gem, Terry's got the Earth Stone, and I have the Moon Gem this aids our training too. All I can do is ask the Goddess Selene and my mother to guide the three of us to the right path for the survival of our future that was stolen from us before.'_ Christine looked up and closed her journal. She looked out of her window over the Tokyo skyline and the full moon up above. She whispered to the silence of her room, "Goddess, I pray that my path is right and will aid those that I care so much for." She turned and reached for the light and allowed darkness to close into her room for the night.

The next day during the afternoon, Serena Tsukito was in the park with her friends. Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita were helping Serena with her homework. Suddenly, a dark haired young man in his mid 20's came running up to the group. "Serena!" he called with a voice of concerned. The girls looked and recognized Serena's boyfriend Darien Chiba. Seeing his serious look and concerned face, Serena could sense that something was extremely wrong.

"Darien, love, what it is?" Serena said worried as she rose from her seat with the girls.

Darien pulled Serena into his arms when he was close enough to the girls. Serena felt him ease feeling the concern and relief flow through his body and mind. Darien turned to the rest of the group and spoke, "There is a monster attacking the playground here in the park. I heard about it and didn't know where you all were. From the reports, it seems to be drawing energy from the kids there and their parents."

"Then we all know what it is that we have to do." Serena said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a brooch. The girls lined up on either side of her and began to call out.

"Moon Crystal Magic"

"Mars Power"

"Mercury Power"

"Venus Power"

"Jupiter Power"

Darien pulled out a red rose from his pocket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

On the other side of the park, Terry, Paul and Christine heard of the monster. Waiting until the coast was clear, Christine and Paul got ready to transform. They called out,

"Lunar Eclipse Magic"

"Solar Eclipse Power"

Terry pulled out a white rose and changed into Moonlight Knight.

Within moments, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the other scouts were in a fierce battle. All the attacks that the scouts used seemed to be absorbed by the monster. The monster's attack had the scouts reeling. Christine, Sailor Lunar Eclipse, watched waiting for her chance to aid the scouts. Sailor Moon became distracted by a young girl who was hiding. Seeing the monster readying for an attack, Sailor Lunar Eclipse called out her attack, "Lunar Eclipse Tiara Magic". The monster stumbled back and prepared for another attack. With Christine's tiara not back, she knew that Sailor Moon was in danger and she was honor bound to protect her. Christine called out warning Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, Look out behind you."

Sailor Moon looked towards the voice and saw a new scout running towards her. She was similar to Serena but her blue edging faded into black as did the moon on her tiara. Tuxedo Mask saw the monster beginning his attack and dread seeped through him knowing that due to injuries he could not reach his princess in time. Christine was inches from her and the young girl. Sailor Moon shielded the girl and felt herself pushed to the side by this new scout. Paul, Sailor Solar Eclipse, and Terry, Moonlight Knight, watched in fear seeing Christine take the full shot of the monster's attack. They all heard Sailor Lunar Eclipse cry out and fall to the ground in pain.

Paul and Terry struck the monster and fought to get to Sailor Lunar Eclipse's side. They both called out "Sailor Lunar Eclipse." Sailor Moon saw her in pain and gave the young girl to Sailor Mars who saw the anger in Serena's eyes.

Sailor Moon turned to the monster and spoke, "You, Mega creep, will no longer hurt any one here on Earth especially a member of the Sailor Scouts." She raised her brooch and pulled out the Imperium Silver Crystal and called out, "Moon Healing Activation!" The monster faded and the children ran to their parents who all fled from the area.

The scouts turned to face Sailor Lunar Eclipse who was laying in Moonlight Knight's arms with Sailor Solar Eclipse at their side. Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon to him knowing exactly how Moonlight Knight felt. Sailor Lunar Eclipse began to speak, her voice weakened with pain, "Serenity, Sailor Moon, is she safe? Did I help them?"

Terry spoke to her, "Shh, rest my princess. Sailor Moon is safe as is the girl you pushed out of the way. You saved them, my love, my precious Selene."

Sailor Solar Eclipse turned to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon and spoke, "Sailor Moon, Lady Mercury, I realize that you have no reason to trust the three of us. But please even without the help of Lady Saturn can you help my sister?"

Sailor Moon reached out and grabbed Sailor Solar Eclipse's hand, "Of course we will, she fought with us and for us. You all are a part of this battle we face with evil. Who are you three though?"

Solar answered, "I'm Sailor Solar Eclipse, my sister is Sailor Lunar Eclipse, and this is Moonlight Knight as well as Sailor Terran. As you have guessed, we were all royalty on our planets in our past lives. Moonlight Knight is my sister's protector as I guess Tuxedo Mask is to you, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon spoke again, "I still have so many questions but there is more time for that later. Mercury, will the crystal help Sailor Lunar Eclipse?"

Sailor Mercury, Amy, replied, "Yes, Sailor Moon. I scanned her and the crystal's power will aid her powers to help heal her."

Sailor Moon turned and spoke, "Sailor Solar Eclipse, Moonlight Knight, I know how much you care for Sailor Lunar Eclipse. But for safety I need you to move back from her while I do this." As they complied, Serena switched from her Sailor Moon image into her role as Princess Serenity. Darien switched into his role as Prince Endymion with her for support. Serenity looked into the Imperium Silver Crystal and called out, "Moon Healing Activation".

Once finished Sailor Moon returned to her uniform, Sailor Mars spoke up, "Princess, for our safety we need to leave here. We can go to the temple and continue to talk there. Being out in the open like this will bring too many questions and observers as well as extra danger."

Sailor Venus spoke up as well, "I agree, Princess. You know that your safety is our first concern. It was what Sailor Lunar Eclipse was wounded for."

Moonlight Knight spoke, "Princess Serenity, if this is agreed upon by both Lady Mars and Venus we should listen. Selene would want you safe before anything. We can follow you to this temple. Where is it?"

Sailor Moon replied, " If you're willing we can transport there via the Sailor teleport." Paul and Terry nodded in agreement. Terry held a sleeping Sailor Lunar Eclipse in his arms as Darien and Paul placed their hands on his shoulder completing the circle for the teleport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luna and Artemis happily greeted the Scouts as they returned to the Cherry Hill Temple. Sailor Solar Eclipse paled as he saw his late mother's trusted advisors once again. Terry, Moonlight Knight, then spoke to Paul, Solar Eclipse, cryptically in front of the other scouts. "Sailor Solar Eclipse, with Luna and Artemis here, I think that it is time to reveal ourselves."

Paul turned to him and answered, "How? She always started the transformations before. I'm not sure how to do it by myself."

Christine whispered encouragement, "The ability is inside you, brother. He is a part of your life now as well as then. You know how to bring him forward."

Serena, Darien, the Scouts, Luna, and Artemis watched as the 3 new fighters became Princess Selene, Prince Apollo (her twin brother), and Prince Enterrion. Luna and Artemis paled seeing the Princess again. Luna spoke, "Princess Selene, you're alive. You survived the final battle."

"Princess Selene?" the scouts called out.

Selene spoke to the scouts from where she stood next to Prince Enterrion, "Luna, it is wonderful to see you and Artemis again. My mother's advisors here to guide us through whatever is to come is a welcome sight and feeling. Yes, scouts. I am the reincarnation of Princess Selene of the Moon, youngest daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon and King Helios of the Sun, Sister to Crown Princess Serenity. My brother is the reincarnation of Prince Apollo of the Sun, youngest son of Queen Serenity of the Moon and King Helios of the Sun, brother to Crown Prince Helios of the Sun, twin brother to Princess Selene of the Moon."

Prince Enterrion placed his finger over Princess Selene's mouth, feeling her weaken next to him. "My love, you are still weak from battle. You need to rest allow Apollo and myself to the scouts as well as answer their questions." Everyone watched as Selene stepped closer to Enterrrion leaning slightly on him as he turned and spoke again, "I am the reincarnation of Prince Enterrion of the Earth, youngest son of King Parry and Queen Gaia of the Earth, brother to Crown Prince Endymonion of Earth."

Serena glanced at Darien who paled at this revelation. Darien pulled Serena close to him to prove he was okay. As they smiled at each other, the scouts gasped as Selene slumped against Enterrion's side. Serena was concerned for her sister; she stepped towards them she spoke, "Amy, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Princess Selene is still healing from the battle, Princess Serenity. She just needs time to rest, Serena." Amy said reassuring Serena.

Raye quickly then motioned to a cot in the room they were in and said, "Here, Prince Enterrion, place the Princess here. Then she may rest and we can keep and eye on her but still talk."

Terry then smiled at Raye. "Thank you very much, Lady Mars." He said as he laid her down.

Mina then asked a question, "How is it that we don't remember you as Scouts before?"

Paul answered, "Cousin Venus, our guess is that the spell that Mother, Queen Serenity, used to send us all to the future was effected by how close to her we were. With the 3 of us falling right next to Mother, we thought that was the cause for us maintaining our memories while yours were erased. That is unless portions were restored for use against Beryl and the Megaverse."

Amy asked another question, "A Crown Prince Helios was mentioned. Who was he?"

Paul spoke again, "He was Serenity's twin brother and heir to the Sun Throne, similar to Serenity being heir to the Moon Throne. He was Selene and I's older brother. His birthright would have been the Sun Stone as Serenity's is the Imperium Star Crystal. Their powers were similar in strength."

Lita asked the next question, "Wait. You called Mina, cousin. Why?"

Terry spoke up, "The last Venetian Queen was actually a moon princess before her marriage into the Venetian court. Princess Mina of Venus was actually 3rd in line for the Moon Throne following Serenity and Selene. She would only ascend to the Moon Throne should something happen to the 2 Princesses. Lady Venus' mother, Queen Victoria was the younger sister to Queen Serenity. When they were growing up they were very close, so the marriages and moving could have been a strain to their bond but they refused to allow that to occur. With Queen Victoria and her two daughters were constantly visiting the Moon Court, to ensure their close bond even with their daughters' growing friendships."

Lita spoke again, "Well, I guess that explains why Serena and Mina had their powers before the rest of us."

Darien looked over and saw both Serena and Mina yawn. Even though they all wanted to learn more, he knew that they all needed their rest. He spoke up, "I think that this conversation needs to be continued tomorrow afternoon. We'll meet here at 3:30pm." He said to Serena and the old scouts. He then turned to the new scouts and said, "Can you meet us here then? Also we'll need to know your names in this life; it is too dangerous and confusing to those around us to call you by your names from the past."

Terry answered as Paul was checking on Christine, "I'm Terry, Selene in Christine and Apollo is Paul. The twins actually attend the Junior High where most of the other scouts go to school. Endymonion, oops, Sorry. Darien, could we meet just us before the rest of the scouts tomorrow? There is much I want to know about you here, brother?"

Darien laughed slightly, "Sure. You can share memories from the Silver Millennium of our family. That will hopefully stir my memories of them back so I can remember something of them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within several days, the new scouts and the old were close. Darien enjoyed no longer being the only male on the team and all of them had memories filtering to the surface of their previous lives together.

Christine and Serena were studying at Serena's house one afternoon when Christine began to ask Serena a question. "Ummm, Serena?" she said.

"Yeah, Christine?" Serena answered.

"Why haven't you ever called the full courts, both yours and mine, together?"

"What do you mean, Chris?"

"I mean your inner scouts are together but what about The Knights of Selene, the Outer Scouts, and Endymonion's Royal Guard? Why haven't you called all of them to you as Crown Princess?"

"Christine, you didn't battle Beryl before now so you don't know that the Royal Guard are traitors so the Silver Millennium. As for the others, I've never heard of them plus I wouldn't know how to call them."

"The guard, traitors, that's Impossible! Unless Beryl maintained their clones, that is. The Royal Guard like our scouts would immediately lose their powers if they struck out against you, Darien, Terry, or me."

"Chrissie, what do you mean clones?"

"During the final battle, Mother, Queen Serenity, sent Paul, I and my court to Earth to help Terry and his family. When we arrived the Palace has already fallen, Endymonion before teleporting to you told us that Terry and his guard had been seen heading towards Beryl's headquarters. My court and I met up with them and fought into the headquarters. We saw there that Endymonion's guards were encased in crystal and seeing something in their minds. Terry, Paul, and I fought to reach them but when I heard them start calling out to your inner scouts names' I knew we had to leave them there and get back to the Moon. When we reached home, we realized that the destruction was due to Beryl and the clones of the Royal Guard. By the time we reached Mother, it was too late to save you. You had already joined Endymonion in death at Beryl's hands."

"Oh, God. How did you deal with all of that?"

"I don't know. I just knew that Beryl had to be stopped somehow."

"Now, you mentioned calling the others to us. How would we do that?"

"I'm surprised that Luna doesn't remember especially since we just about drove her crazy the day that Mother taught us how to call our full courts to us. It was an odd spell that lets us both call upon the Imperium Silver Crystal at the same time. Let's see the spell was something like, "Lunar Royal Crystal, we the Princesses of the Moon ask you to restore the memories of and call to our sides our courts of time gone by. Lunar Moon Healing Restoration." At least I think that is the right spell, I'd want Amy to look in the Library first before we try it." Christine said.

"Hmm, it does sound familiar to me. I'd wait though until the weekend to try it. We've got this test tomorrow." Serena said laughing.

The following day Serena, Christine, Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita were at the mall, when Christine felt weak suddenly. Serena sensed her weakness and distress and helped her to sit down. Serena then turned to Amy and said, "Amy, there's something wrong with Christine."

The others called out, "WHAT?!"

Amy asked, "How do you know, Serena? She hasn't mentioned anything."

Serena just shook her head, "I don't know. It was just something I felt."

Christine whispered from her seat, "She's regaining her full abilities and our link is being reformed."

Lita was curious and asked, "What link, Chrissie?"

Christine spoke clearer now as her strength began to return, "The children of the Earth, Sun and the Moon's royal courts were linked psychically. But the bond was shared by their courts too. It's the link that gives you the instincts when Serena is in danger. What is happening is that she is starting to reconnect to you all with her mind too."

Amy asked, "Are you okay, Christine? You seem to look better, your color is back."

Christine answered standing, "Yes. What occurred is that I sensed a presence tampering with the powers of the dark side of the moon. This could be dangerous as a balance must be maintained for Paul's and my powers to work."

Serena spoke after thinking a moment, "Then we need to go to the temple now. Chrissie, we need to call the courts together completely. The more scouts we have on hand the better."

"I thought you wanted to wait until the weekend, Sere." Christine said.

"Serena's right, Chris. If we have a fight coming, the more help the better. Defeating Beryl nearly killed us all the first time. If she's back with help, this is only going to get worse." Mina said.

They all nodded their heads and left the mall to head to the temple. Christine called to Terry and Paul in her mind. Terry, who was with Darien, headed immediately to the temple to meet the girls.

Darien was unsure if they should proceed but the guys and the rest of the girls assured him that this needed to happen. Amy had checked and Christine remembered the spell correctly. The girls and Paul had called to their parents telling them they were all having a study session at the temple for upcoming exams which no one questioned. Christine sat meditating in front of Raye's fire. It had been so long since she had tapped into the Silver Crystal, would it help her and recognize her from the past. She prayed to the Goddess Selene that this would all work. She thought '_Mother, watch over us I pray. We must do this for the safety of the Earth. Please guide us through this trying event._' She turned as Raye entered.

"Oh, Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Raye said.

"No, you're not interrupting. I was just trying to center before working this spell. It has been so long that I hope the Silver Crystal does not reject me. Both Serena and I must access the crystal for this to work." She said quietly.

"I'm sure it will." Raye said putting her arm around Christine. Serena walked in and felt the concern from Christine. Serena just hugged Chris and she knew that somehow this would all be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moon began to rise in the night sky when they all gathered in the open terrace at the temple. Christine stood opposite of Serena. The scouts, Darien and Terry stood in a circle around them. They all called out their transformations and suddenly they all stood together in uniform. Serena and Christine focused on the crystal that Serena held between them and they changed to their royal gowns. Terry and Darien changed to their armors as Princes of Earth. The lunar princesses looked at each other, nodded, and began the spell. "Lunar Royal Crystal, we the Princesses of the Moon ask you to restore the memories of and call to us our courts of time gone by." Their crescent moon birthmarks began to glow and suddenly a bright light surrounded them all. The light faded away and they were all resting on the ground. Serena and Christine had collapsed into the arms of their princes.

They all seemed to fall to sleep and their transformations ended. Christine slept in Terry's arms while Darien held Serena. The strength of the Silver Crystal helped Serena recover first. As she and Darien stood, he looked down and their love story from the moon played in both of their minds. A familiar tune played in the quietness from their Star Locket. Serena looked as Christine began to stir. Terry held her as she was unsteady. The princesses looked at each other and laughed at the memory their minds shared. They just held each other in a hug. Terry bowed to both Serena and Darien with Christine recognizing them as the heirs to their thrones.

The Brothers pulled each other into hugs remembering their past together. The girls stood side-by-side as the scouts awoke and remembered their princesses who stood together. It was Mina who spoke first, "Well, it's nice to remember you little moon."

Christine just smiled and said, "It's nice to be remembered Cousin." She saw Luna walk up to her and Serena and bow slightly. "Luna, I have a question for you. Even after the spell will I have enough energy to link with Serena, Darien, and the scouts to show them what happened on Earth that last day?"

"I am unsure, Princess Selene. Amy, can you check on the Princess's energy levels?" Luna asked.

"Sure, Luna." Amy was typing on her handheld keyboard and after a moment spoke again. "Your Highness, You should be fine to do the mind link. But I want to ask if you don't mind, why?"

"Because before Endymonion's Royal Guard gets here, you need to see what I saw the last night of the Silver Millennium. You all do. Their lives changed as much as ours did that fateful night." Selene said quietly.

"What do you mean, Sele?" Raye asked her using her old nickname from the Moon.

"I can only show you. I almost didn't get it out trying to describe it to Serena before. You need to see what happened here on Earth through my eyes. Then maybe you can fill in my missing pieces as I don't know how everyone fell other than the 3 of us." Christine said as she pulled herself up to her full height and began the link. Suddenly, the minds of the original scouts filled with the images from Christine's mind. They walked through the fight on Earth and saw the Guard encased in crystal calling out to the scouts. They knew the truth as Luna saw tears come from all their eyes as the link ended. Christine ended the link and collapsed back into the arms of Paul and Terry. Terry looked at his brother and saw the pain as he finally knew what had happened to his close friends. Serena placed her hand on Darien's arm as Christine stirred in Terry's arms. She spoke quietly, "Someone from the past is near."

Serena reached out with her mind and felt a presence from the past, but she could sense it was more than one person. "There are several people coming. Not just one person. I can't tell who though."

"It's all so new to all of us, Sere. I couldn't even tell if they were from my court or yours." Christine said standing.

They all watched as Terry and Darien helped Serena and Christine sit down. Christine's heart was pounding as familiar faces came into view. Her inner scouts had arrived. They walked towards Christine and stopped short. Minuet, leader of her scouts and Mina's little sister, spoke for the group, "Your highnesses, I present the inner scouts of her highness' Princess Selene's court."

Christine stood and walked to them. They all rose and gathered together in a group hug. Five voices chattered over everything when the scouts then turned to their older sisters. Christine walked to Serena's side as her scouts reunited with their sisters from the past. Serena pulled Christine into a hug as they look towards their friends. Minuet and Mina, Raven and Raye, Lise and Lita, and Anya and Amy finally turned to their waiting friends and smiles and tears were visible to all around.

A chill again rose up the back of the lunar princesses. The scouts suddenly hushed. Minuet spoke, "Sele, what do you feel?"

"Others from the past are near. A group again. Not sure how many or who but they are coming here now. It feels as if they are on foot." Christine said. The younger scouts stood at Paul's side next to Terry and Christine just as the original scouts did next to Serena. Darien's instincts kicked in this time as the faces were familiar not only to him but Serena's scouts as well. The Royal Guard for Crown Prince Endymonion had returned to join their prince at his princess's side.

Christine gasped as Nephrite, Zoisite, Malachite, and Jadeite all came into view. They walked towards Serena and Darien who stood side- by- side. They paused and bowed to their leader. Darien's eyes sparkled seeing his old friends once again. Malachite spoke as leader of the guard, "My prince, I present to you and your beloved Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon, your royal guard awaiting your command."

Darien motioned for them to rise and they hugged much as old friends did. They talked and chatted about old times. The guard though began to look towards their loves in Serena's Senshi. In their minds was the fear, did they remember and hate us? Mina acted first walking towards Malachite who took her into his arms. The other scouts soon followed. A tear escaped from Serena's eyes, so happy that her friends were at last able to be with those who they loved with all their hearts.

Christine felt happy but weak at the same time. She sat quietly until Terry joined her. "My love, you smile but yet seem unhappy. What is wrong?"

"My memories are hard to remember. The pain was so harsh and having Beryl back is painful. Plus, if what I felt before is true she's tapping into a new source of power."

"What source, love?"

"The dark moon, which will throw off the balance needed for Paul and I's powers to work." Christine said feeling exhausted suddenly. Paul felt the change in Christine and went to her from Serena's side.

"Sele, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm really tired, Apollo. I don't understand why but I am."

"Rest then, moonie." He said walking back to Serena and Darien. They were all chatting when a new group started to come closer. The scouts were all on alert. But Terry held them back. His guards who had fought and died at his side returned to the group. They walked to Christine and Terry. Lords Morgan, Norwood, Zennel, and Jefferies bowed to their prince and his princess. Morgan spoke, "Your highnesses, I present the Commanders of Earth and Royal Guards to Prince Enterrion and his beloved Princess Selene of the Moon Kingdom."

Terry approached his guards and had a few moments before they returned to join Christine's scouts who were their loves of two lifetimes. Serena and her court watched the happiness of the younger court remembering the pain that separated them all. Serena suddenly felt Christine's weakness and pain. It was so strong she had to grab onto Darien to steady herself. Her scouts and Darien paled. "It's not me." She whispered to them. "I feel Christine weakening. I fear she will collapse soon. I don't understand why she is so drained."

Darien and Serena turned and suddenly everyone gasped as Christine fainted to the ground. The happiness of the courts suddenly turned to concern for the young princess. Terry held her close while Serena was at her other side. Amy, Anya, Zoisite, and Lord Zennel worked to help the young princess. Amy stood after they all talked and confirmed their beliefs together. "Your highnesses, Princess Selene is extremely weak. We are unsure what is happening, Princess Serenity. I have tried what I can to help the Princess but I am out of options. All we can do now is wait." She said seeing the tears in Serena's eyes.

"Amy, are you sure there is nothing else we can do to help her?" Mina said feeling protective of her new younger cousin.

"Mina, we four have done everything we can think of. Our only option now is to wait and hope she gets better on her own or someone comes who can help her better than we can." Amy said.

Serena turned to Darien who held her as quiet cries escaped from her. Terry held her as the other scouts stood guard with their loves over the young princess in their midst. Selene was dreaming though as she lay surrounded by those near her. Calling upon her Moon Gem, Selene finally was able to link with Paul and Serena who suddenly collapsed. The scouts were even more confused. But somehow Darien was calm. He spoke as Amy examined their friends. "Serena's fine, Amy. Selene reached out to her family for help. Serena told me that Selene needed help and called on them. I think Beryl is going after the power from the dark moon." He sat next to Serena as he and Terry watched over their princesses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena and Paul were able to find Christine quickly. Paul spoke first once they were all together, "Well, Moonie, you pulled us here. What's going on?"

"It's Beryl. She's interfering with the Dark Side of the Moon, Apollo. Can't you feel it?"

"Barely. Maybe that's because I deal with the Sun and its dark side. But is that why you are so weak? I've never seen you this weak, Selene."

"Will you be ok, Selene?" Serena asked.

"Hopefully, I can be better soon, Serenity. I am not sure as to why this is going on. I hope that Beryl is not doing this to stop me again from stopping her. But then of course she could still be mad about the scar I left her with." Selene answered.

"Scar, I don't remember a scar, Sele." Apollo said.

"You had fallen by that point, Apollo." Selene said. "You and Terry had fallen at her hands and I was so upset I called upon the full strength of the Moon stone and struck at her. She didn't react fast enough and her face was cut. It looked pretty deep. She was furious when she struck out at Mother and me. I stood in front of her and took the force of the assault."

"Beryl has always seemed a bit focused on her looks." Serenity said.

"We need to get back to the others, they will start to worry." Apollo said.

"No, Darien would have told them. I sent him a message as Selene pulled us here. He knows that she needs our help. I know Amy and Anya will be keeping a close eye on all of us." Serenity said.

"I actually feel better now. It is like this time has allowed us all to rest and heal. I hope we haven't missed anyone arriving. We may want Amy and Anya to monitor the dark side powers to make sure they don't weaken Apollo or me at the wrong moment." Selene said. She reached for the hands of her brother and older sister and began to rise out of the mist that had surrounded them.

Terry and Darien watched as they all started to awaken. Selene was still weak but better than before. Serenity and Apollo stood and were greeted by their friends. Serenity spoke first, "Selene needed us. Beryl and the Negaverse are interfering with the dark side of the moon which is affecting her powers. That and tonight's events and happy reunions weakened her to where she retreated deep into her mind. She was unable at first to return alone so she asked Apollo and me to help her."

"It's true. I can feel it now, Sele." Apollo said kneeling at her side. "Beryl is affecting us somehow. Being eclipses our powers deal with both the dark and light sides of our homes. She must be trying to access the dark magic on the dark side not realizing that we would sense and feel what she was doing." He looked at Serena and Christine before continuing, "You were right to call everyone together. If this continues we may need all the help we can get to fight her."

Christine and Serena felt the familiar instinct run down their backs. "Can you tell, Chris, who it is?" Serena said.

"It's a group." Christine said concentrating. Her eyes lit as she continued, "The Generals. The Knights of Selene and their brothers, the Lords of Selene."

"They will be disappointed that the Outer Senshi and Scouts are not here yet." Paul said.

"Pluto has a lot to do before she or her sister can leave the time gate." Christine said in defense of their friend. Serena sat next to Christine as she was still recovering from earlier. The others gathered around them. The hearts of the two princesses lightened as their friends from the past approached. General Ashe spoke to the Princesses first.

"Your highnesses, it is good to see that Queen Serenity's children have almost completely reunited and restored their courts. I present to you, the Knights of Selene again coming to defend the remaining Silver Millennium rulers."

Serena as Serenity rose. "General Ashe, you and your men are welcome sights. Excuse Princess Selene, Queen Beryl is interfering with the dark magic of the moon and it has weakened my sister. She is still recovering. I also must tell you the Outer Senshi have not arrived yet and we expect them at anytime so that you may reunite with them soon."

The princesses then turned to Lord Arthur who spoke next, "Your Highnesses, just as General Ashe said before me, we are here to defend the Silver Millennium once again. I present to you the Lords of Selene."

Christine rose as Selene, still weak. "Welcome again, good Lords. We are pleased to see familiar faces once again."

Lord Devon who was a close friend to Selene spoke up, "Forgive the frankness, Princess Serenity. Selene, sit your behind down. We can all see that you are weak and why you stood can't be explained. You know that Helen would be chewing you right now for pushing yourself when you are weak."

Christine let a laugh escape, "You are quite right, Devon. Hopefully soon, Helen can be here to chide me herself." She quickly sat back down as they all began to reconnect.

The voices of old friends around them was a comfort to Paul and Christine. The scouts and senshi turned suddenly as Christine and Serena felt another presence. "It's only one person this time." Christine whispered.

"I know, it's Helios." Serena said with tears in her eyes. They all watched as the Crown Prince of the Sun came into view. Darien was happy for Serena remembering the close relationship she had shared with her twin brother. There was no surprise when Serena ran to her brother who pulled her into a close hug. "It's you. It's really you." Serena said as they walked to the group. All but Darien bowed or curtsied to the new Prince.

Helios turned and pulled Paul into a hug. He then turned to Darien and Terry and shook their hands. Christine tried to stand and he pushed her back to her seat. "No, you need to rest, little one." He said sensing her weakness.

Devon spoke from nearby, "Hopefully, she'll listen to you, sire. She was standing for us when we arrived."

"She will, Devon. She knows to listen to me." Helios joked.

He hugged Christine who began to weep quietly. Minuet quickly pulled her into a hug. "She's missed us all for so long. Having just about all of us here has finally made her remember what she missed, Sire."

"Why don't you take Sele, inside for a bit, Lady Minuet? If you want, go with them Cousin Mina?" Helios suggested. They both nodded as they helped Christine into the temple.

Serena felt so complete with her brother and Darien there with her that the instinct alerting her to the new group almost was missed. Until Christine returned with the Venus princesses behind her, feeling stronger than ever and spoke to the group. "Serena, the Outer Senshi and Scouts are coming." She said as she smiled at her family.

Serena and Christine once again took up their positions in the center with the others around them. Serena and Christine though chose to stand as the Outer Senshi and Scouts were older in age to the Princesses they served. Serena and Christine wished to display their respect but also that they were still in charge. The senshi and scouts curtsied in front of the Princesses.

Michelle, Sailor Neptune, spoke first, "Lunar Princesses, we the outer senshi of Princess Serenity's court have come in response to your call. We come now to help you with your battle against Queen Beryl and evil."

"I know my sister and I thank you, Michelle for being the leader of my outer senshi and heeding the call to rejoin us." Serena said in as regal a voice as possible.

Marianne spoke next, "Royal ladies of the Moon, I stand before you as Leader to Princess Selene's Outer Scouts. Like our older sisters we come as you have called for our help. We will stand beside you and defend this planet and finally defeat Beryl and the evil she represents."

Serena spoke again, "Thank you Marianne. We are glad to have you and your scouts here. Excuse my sister, Beryl has tried to control magic on the dark side of the moon which has weakened her lately. She is slowing regaining her strength and has asked that I welcome you for her. She is so pleased to see you once again as she has missed the advice of her scouts." Smiling Serena continued to both groups, "Ladies, come talk to your friends and loves from the past and reunite with us."

Serena and Christine looked to the moon and had a feeling that their mother was pleased. They could almost hear her voice saying, "Never forget I will be with you always my children. Your courts will help you in this battle to come. Love and friendship shall increase your strength."

Serena and Christine turned to face Paul and Helios who also heard their mother and they smiled at each other. As the brothers pulled their sisters into hugs those around them smiled trying to enjoy the peace until Beryl started to strike again.


End file.
